


Autopsy Turvy For Real

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [8]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Arcades, Burgers - Freeform, Ice Cream, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Cuddles and Toothy actually have a nice day without anyone dying.
Series: Sluggy Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	Autopsy Turvy For Real

One day, Cuddles had Toothy come over to his house. They went into Cuddles' room. Cuddles put on a cowboy costume and Toothy put an astronaut one on. When they went into the closet, Cuddles almost fell onto a clothing hook, but Toothy immediately grabbed him. They then started playing for a while.

They then decided to go out into town. They ran into Mime. They had Mime make some balloon animals for them. Mime made Cuddles a dog and Toothy a cat. Mime also did some tricks on his unicycle.

They also went to the burger restaurant to go get something to eat. Cro Marmot was working there. They are and also got some ice cream there. The Mole brought them their food and they ate it all.

They also went to the arcade and played some games with Lumpy. They both had a really great day.


End file.
